warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tantalonia
Tantalonia is a super-Earth and an agri world in Vigilius sector in Ultima Segmentum. It is an important suppliant of food and food-like products for the sector's capitol, hive world Turbela, which is in a constant need of outside food. Overview Colonised during the Age of Strife, Tantalonia is a temperate world with rolling hills, plains, arid steppes, jagged mountains and pleasant oceans. Its surface is almost completely harnessed for industrial food production and its population is scattered across the globe in small villages and hamlets. Tantalonia's axial tilt of 40 degrees causing massive seasonal changes on northern- and southernmost areas of the world. Most of these areas are not inhabited and only lightly utilised by agricultural industry. Tantalonia is the most important partner of hive world Turbela and the two worlds are connected by a stable and fast warp-lane. Even if Tantalonia is primarily a food produced for the populous hives of Turbela, it is also visited by the rich and important people of Turbela as a tourist attraction. It is easy to understand why, as the azure, glittering seas, pure air, endless orchards and gardens are something extraordinary for denizens of a hive world. Tantalonians are hardworking, headstrong and resilient people. They place heavy emphasis on family bonds and long distances on world make every gathering an important event fit for a celebration. Strong and stubborn people, Tantalonians are trained on world by Astra Militarum into Tantalonian Assault Troops. Government Ruled by a hereditary dynasty, Sinagra, Tantalonia is an absolute monarchy. Rule of house Sinagra is backed up by efficient and active coercion and civil surveillance organised by Tantalonian planetary defence forces. Because of the immense importance of Tantalonia's food supply to Turbela, its tithe level is extremely high and closely inspected by Adeptus Arbites who have a permanent, large garrison on planet. House Sinagra has traditionally been fair rulers on world and people on world are allowed some level of personal property and free-time, many of the rulers seeing slavery as a bad way of governing. However, during the long millennia there have been harsh and outright hostile governors too who have limited personal rights and forced labor. Few of these, most notably Gerondus X and his successor Gerondus XI "Young Devil" in early-M36, Decius CCXIV "Clubhead" in mid-M38 and Ferdius LVIII "Highwayman" in late-M38 proved so troublesome that their reign was ended by Adeptus Arbites interventions. Military Order of the First Martyr Adepta Sororitas minor order militant, Order of the First Martyr, is based on Tantalonia. Religious life on world is almost wholly outsourced from the larger Ecclesiarchy for the care of the Order of the First Martyr. As a large portion of the small population is already recruited into the Tantalonian Assault Troops, Order of the First Martyr remains a small order, its members dedicated on spiritual needs of the Tantalonians and guarding the temples on world. Planetary Defence Forces Tantalonian planetary defence forces (PDF) are colloquially known as militia and their foremost purpose on world is its defence. In practice these troops serve as enforcers and taxation executives and are well known of their eye for detail and abilities for coercion. Turbela provides manpower for the Tantalonian PDF who are indifferent towards the needs or rights of the local population. These special coercion units are little liked and tend to enjoy hostilities and enmity on Tantalonians' behalf. Tantalonian Assault Troops Divided into two service branches: armor and mechanised infantry - Tantalonian Assault Troops are Astra Militarum regiments who excel in line-breaking, and beach- and bridge-head operations. Tantalonian regiments are trained in variety of environments found on Tantalonia and are flexible and adaptable combat units. Regiments are primarily supplied by forge world Ivaldi Primus. Category:Worlds Category:Agri-Worlds Category:Imperium Category:Ultima Segmentum Category:Vigilius sector